my world
by darkeevee28
Summary: hi ppl dark eevee here this is a story im writing hope you all like it. I will be posting other stories you may remember tem from my other account (shadowkat87) i can't not for the life of me remember my password for the account so i made me a new account. this story is 50% my life 50% my wish of what i want my life to be.
1. Chapter 1

My World

Written By Shadow Eevee

My life began on July 27, 1574, I don't remember much about my life then. The earliest I can remember is eight years old. Even then I don't remember much then either, but I can tell you the day my parents died and I fell into a coma. It started as a normal day. I woke up walked into the dinning room for breakfast. My dad was sitting in his chair drinking his morning tea and reading the paper he saw me walk into the room and gave me his usual greeting. I said morning and proceeded to sit in my chair. My mother walked in and handed me my plate of food. I took it thanked her then I began to eat. After I finished my father announced that we were to take a trip to his parents house for some special occasion, but I can not remember what it was. We never made it to their house, but i'm getting a little ahead of myself. So we got ready to leave me and mom in our best dresses my father in his best suit. Then we got into our horse drawn carriage. It was going to be a long trip to my grandparents house. It happen an hour or so after we left. We was passing through the woods a tree fell on our carriage. I was thrown off and that's the last I remember before waking up. I woke up it was complete dark. I could barely move I began to panic and I screamed for what felt like a really long time. I heard people moving and running around. I apparently was in a shallow grave. I was rushed to a doctor near the graveyard. The doctor started to examine me and it seemed I was ok because he then called the nurse then called the local priest. In fact looking back now it was funny because they thought I was an evil spirt possessing myself. After what seemed like forever he called the doctor and a few others in and said I was ok. I was then escorted to a carriage and taken to the local orphanage. I stayed there for two years. While I was there the lady that ran the place had me study on how to clean, cook, and take care of the younger childern. One day while i was working in the kitchen. She comes up to me and say's to pack my things I have a very important person waiting for me in her office. After a while i had my things and i was waiting outside her door. i heard my name mentioned a few times. Finally i was called in. I meet the man he was the royal book keeper. he told me my mother had some family still alive way away in some place called londen england. Next thing i know i'm on a boat headed to china then i was to get on a transport to london. it took 6 months to get to china. Oh i almost forgot an important part of this tale. the tree that fell on us was no accdent it was caused by a group of bandits and i was in the coma for 2 years and the grave i was in had an air hole and string tied to a bell. Ok so now i'm in china i found the caravan that was heading west to india and there i was to join another one that was head to turkey form there they headed to england. Nothing to serious happened on my trip until I was with the caravan from turkey to england for some reason as we were passing through romania we got held up in transylvania. I ended up being there for a week and half while there I stayed near the caravan in a small hotel. Three days before we were to leave i met this young man he was really nice to me. i spent a lot of time with him we talked alot his english was not so good neither was mine but we still had a good time talking and haveing fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

And no nothing happened between us, i did not have that type of fun until i turned 21. before i was to leave he asked if i would do a blood pact with him to remain friends with each other for the rest of our lives. I did not know at the time but the rest of our lives ended up being eternal. when we finally made it to england i said good bye to the caravan and made my way to londen on my own this nice old man gave me a ride in his wagon as he was heading to londen his self to visit his family. When we finally got into londen i said my good by to him and made my way to my mothers brothers house. When i got there however no one was home. i waited there for a while until a lady passing by told me that my uncle and his family took a ship to the new world a month ago. I thanked her for the info. I made my way to a hotel near by and asked for a room. After arriving to londen it took me a week to find work as a maid for a duke and dutchess. I need 40 pounds for a boat ride to the new world. it took me 3 months to get the money i needed. i was happy once i was on the ship and on my way to the new world. i spent my time listening to the crew and other passagers to get better at speaking english. After four and half months on the ship i made it to jamestown, virginia. After spending 3 days resting and asking around for my uncle and his family. I found they left jamestown 5 months ago and made there way up to salem, massachusette. i spent a little time as a maid in the local inn until i heard about this group of people that was planning a trip up to salem. i got my courage up and i walked over to them the day before they left and i asked them if i could join them on there journey. They agreed to take me along but i had to pay them so i gave them what little money i had left. it took us a month to get to salem. i was really happy when the driver of the wagon said we were 20 mintues away from salam and if i look i would see the town soon. After i rested in the inn i got to work looking for my uncle and his family. i spent a few weeks asking around finally i asked the pastor and he told me to fallow him and after we got into the church. he told me my uncle and his family died from a sickness that plague this town over 2 months ago. he got up and walked away. i sat there just lost and scared here i was 17 years old in a new country alone and family less. I blacked out next thing I knew I woke up a few hours later. The pastor walked up to me. i asked if he could help me. I told him that i came here after several years of traveling look for my family and now i was alone and had no more money or no where to go. he told me i could get a job and a place to stay at the inn. So after leaving the church i headed over to the inn. the guy in charge asked me if i ever worked i said yes and i told him about my work with the duke and dutchess and the inn in jamestown he seemed pleased cause he hired me on the spot and gave me a room to live in. One day a few weeks later i was out shopping for food at the market i ran into this old lady as i saw her walking home i stopped her and asked if she need any help carring her things. i followed her for a good while we ended up at the edge of the woods. i asked her just out of curiosity how much further until we got to her place. she said just about there. the next time we stopped it was in an open field in the woods. she told me to wait a few minutes then out of no where a house began to appear out of no where. i then look back to the old lady but she was gone in her place stood a fairly young woman. she started to laugh she said the look on my face was humorous. she told me to fallow her into the house and dont forget her food bags.


End file.
